


Маски и лица

by traincrash



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Clint Barton, Serious Injuries
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку на IronHawk community на дайри: <i>Никто не знает, что Тони - Железный человек. Клинт подружился с Железным человеком и даже начал испытывать к нему более сильные чувства. Но Тони Старка ненавидит</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Маски и лица  
>  **Автор:** крушение поезда  
>  **Бета:** Йож во фраке  
>  **Герои:** Клинт Бартон, Тони Старк, команда Мстителей  
>  **Пейринг:** Старк/Бартон  
>  **Категория:** слеш  
>  **Жанр:** Харт/комфорт, драма, экшен, ПОВ Клинта  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Дисклеймер:** Не мое и не претендую  
>  **Предупреждения:** тяжелые, малосовместимые с жизнью травмы персонажа, медицина в стиле Доктора Хауса, извращения над комиксами. Мат.
> 
> Еще здесь будет Хоукай и Хеликаррьер. (Я не в состоянии называть человека "Соколиный глаз", простите. И я встретила мнение, что Хеликаррьер - это название)
> 
>  
> 
> Пояснения к тексту см. в 4 главе

Все эти секретные личности выводили Клинта из себя. Ну ладно, публика, но зачем скрываться от товарищей по команде? И не то, чтобы он не догадывался все равно. Ташу он узнал бы в любой маске, даже если бы она вдруг стала конспирироваться от него (она не стала, разумеется). Чтобы понять, кто скрывается под маской Капитана Америки, достаточно было посмотреть на Коулсона. Всегда невозмутимый Супер Агент в присутствии Капитана превращался в двенадцатилетнего фаната, мечтающего об автографе. Клинт сильно сомневался, что кто-то, кроме настоящего капитана, Стива Роджерса, мог довести Фила до такого состояния. (Он заливался румянцем! Клинт сам видел). Идиотские секреты всего лишь не давали Бартону удовлетворить зудящее любопытство - как он еще жив? Где он был все это время? (Не один Фил в детстве читал комиксы). Ну и даже человек с половиной мозгов заметил бы, что Халк и доктор Бэннер никогда не бывают в одно и то же время в одном и том же месте. И, знаете, внезапное исчезновение одежды у тихого скромного ученого (сразу после исчезновения Халка, прошу заметить!) тоже как бы не помогало хранить _секреты_!  
Тор был единственным без маскировки - зачем она ему, он и так инопланетянин. Иносферец. Бог. Без разницы, в общем. И они с Клинтом (с агентом Бартоном, на самом деле. Не мог же Клинт ходить по улицам в маске) подружились сразу. Вместе играли в компьютерные игры (Тор обожал все подряд с драками и взрывами, издавая победный клич, уничтожив очередного виртуального "врага"), вместе устраивали набеги на Тако Белл и KFC (1) (и господи Иисусе, здоров же этот парень _жрать_!), вместе смотрели кино (с драками и взрывами, да). И у Клинта было смутное подозрение, что он мог бы сойтись и еще с кем-нибудь из Мстителей. Может, даже подружиться. Если бы не дурацкие секретные личности.  
Единственным, кого Клинт еще не разгадал, был Железный Человек. Причем Бартон не думал, что хоть кто-нибудь знает, кто скрывается под красно-желтой маской (слухам о том, что Железный Человек - робот, Клинт откровенно не верил). У Коулсона при виде металлической фигуры появлялась такая морщинка между бровей, словно он пытался решить особо упрямый паззл. Может, Фьюри был в курсе, но если так, то он не сказал ни-ко-му.  
И как раз этот секрет бесил Клинта больше всего. Потому что Железный Человек ему нравился. Не в этом смысле! У него, слава богу, пока еще не вставало на громыхающие железные (титаново-золотые, как непременно выпендрился бы Старк) доспехи. Просто они были - ну, похожи. Могли болтать часами в ожидании миссии, перебрасываясь цитатами из фильмов и телешоу. Они одинаково фанатели от Доктора Кто (Клинт буквально вывалился из кресла от хохота, когда Железный Человек явился на брифинг с сельдереем (2), за неимением воротника приклеенным прямо к броне), злились на идиотов, закрывших Светлячок(3) и соглашались, что Лост(4) совершенно испортился после второго сезона (а какой был потенциал!). У них было одинаковое чувство юмора - их совместные розыгрыши в ЩИТе стали просто легендарными. У Железного Человека были потрясающие идеи, часто включавшие детальные многоходовые планы и сложную технику. Впрочем, классические пронумерованные поросята тоже имели успех(5). Младшие агенты искали третью свинью почти два часа! (Потом пришел Коулсон и прекратил безобразие). А Служба Безопасности стояла на ушах до сих пор, пытаясь понять, как животные попали на Хеликарьер. На все вопросы Клинт только ухмылялся, доводя агента Эштона до бешенства и попыток увольнения. (Железный человек пронес их в костюме. По одному. Труднее всего было прятать поросят три дня в вентиляции, три полета туда-сюда за один день вызвали бы подозрения).  
Железный Человек искренне восхищался способностями Хоукая в обращении с луком (и Клинт совсем даже не выделывался, стреляя вслепую, в прыжке, из-за спины, когда тот мог его видеть. Ничего подобного. Ну, просто выстрел этого требовал, правда!). Клинт завидовал умению летать (нет, Бартон, прыжки с крыши не считаются!) и совершенно, абсолютно доверял Железному Человеку в бою. Знал, что прикроет спину. Что поймает в полете (Бартон! Опять!!!).  
Вот только Железный Человек никогда не задерживался после миссий. Он не мог поесть хот-догов с уличного лотка, не мог пойти с Бартоном в кино, не мог ему улыбнуться. И что, если Клинту хотелось узнать человека внутри костюма? Увидеть, какого цвета у него глаза, услышать голос, не искаженный динамиками шлема. Ну да, может, Клинт и думал о нем в _том самом_ смысле, что с того?  
Дверь конференц-зала распахнулась.  
\- Я уже здесь, можно начинать! - вплыл в комнату Старк (Старк никогда не ходил, и уж тем более не бегал — он шествовал, рассекал, дефилировал) и вальяжно развалился в кресле (да, сидеть нормально он тоже не умел). Вошедший за ним Железный Человек аккуратно опустился на ближайшее к дверям сиденье.  
Черт. В присутствии Старка бронированный Мститель всегда молчал, открывая рот (ну, открывает же он рот внутри шлема, правда?) только когда ему задавали вопрос (и Старк все равно не давал ему даже договорить, вечно влезая с комментариями), был подчеркнуто вежлив и холоден. Как робот.  
\- Капледышка, - «поприветствовал» Старк Капитана (тот поморщился). - Агент Агент. — Коулсон кивнул, не поднимая головы от рапортов. - Марья Моревна (6), прекрасная королевна! (Старк говорит по-русски? И что это за Марья Море... Маре... Тьфу).  
Наташа угрожающе прищурилась, но Клинт успел заметить чуть приподнявшийся в улыбке уголок рта (надо было знать Нат, чтобы увидеть). Ей что, нравится?  
\- Брюсикин! Как делишки, как штанишки? Не порвались? - Старк _многозначительно_ подвигал бровями. Идиот.  
\- Тони, - улыбнулся доктор Беннер. Его, как ни странно, наглый миллиардер нисколько не раздражал.  
Старк остановил злорадно поблескивающие гляделки на Хоукае. Клинт подобрался в ожидании.  
\- Привет, Карна (7)!  
Блять. Ну кукуруза-то(8) здесь причем?  
\- Старк, - мотнул головой Бартон, уперев взгляд в стену над плечом придурка (нельзя его убивать, нельзя, он нужен ЩИТу... какого хрена он вообще нужен?).  
\- Что, не нравится Индия? - не унимался этот дятел. - Ну хочешь, буду звать тебя Сьюзен(9)?  
Какого...! Клинт вскипел.  
От немедленного убийства Старка спасло только появление директора.  
\- Так. К делу. - Фьюри стремительно пересек зал в обрамлении развевающихся черных фалд и воздвигся во главе стола. - Старк. Заткнись.  
Совещание прошло более-менее спокойно (хотя Старк, конечно, не заткнулся). Ситуация в Боливии вызывала опасения, но не требовала немедленного вмешательства. (Мой парень сгоняет туда за пару часов и не будет никакой проблемы!). Черная Вдова получила соло-миссию по сбору разведданных (Да я их компьютеры вскрою за пять минут, подумаешь, Форт Нокс(10)). Командное взаимодействие требовало доработки (Ха! Это без меня, я в команде не играю!).  
\- Да заглохнешь ты, наконец! - не выдержал Клинт. - Какого хрена ты вообще здесь забыл? Это собрание Мстителей! А ты так, сбоку припека. - Больше всего Клинта злило, что Железный Человек не сказал ни слова. «Мой парень сгоняет», ну надо же.  
\- Хоукай. - Фьюри придавил разошедшегося агента тяжелым взглядом. - Старк — наш главный технический консультант, он должен быть в курсе.  
\- Вот пусть с техотделом и совещается! - не унимался Бартон. - И не воображает себя Мстителем. Сэр.  
\- Все. - директор стукнул ладонью по столу. - Брифинг окончен. Свободны.  
\- Сэр, - буркнул Клинт и встал. Столкнувшись глазами со Старком. С неожиданно серьезным и почему-то - печальным? (нет, этого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда) Старком. Бартон отвел взгляд и вышел. И он не чувствовал себя виноватым, ни в малейшей степени, с чего бы это?  
  
***  
Два дня спустя, после общей тренировки (которая прошла хорошо, они с Железным Человеком замечательно отработали методику экстренной эвакуации. Хоукая с крыши. В прыжке. И совершенно зря Коулсон так стискивал переносицу, ничего же не случилось) Бартон, сидя в медотсеке в ожидании доктора Блейка с результатами рентгена (да все со мной в порядке, Фи... агент Коулсон, правда!) - без рубашки, но в маске, чертовы секреты! - выговаривал стоящему у стены Железному Человеку.  
\- Какого черта ты позволяешь этому уроду так с тобой обращаться? Он тебя опускает ниже плинтуса, и ты слова не скажешь! Он, может, и твой босс, но не хозяин же. Да ты ему, козлу, жизнь спас в Афганистане, должен же он быть хоть немного благодарен! Ну что ты опять молчишь!  
Пожатие плечами в исполнении металлической брони выглядело странновато. Другого ответа не последовало. Если подумать, Железный Человек сегодня вообще целый день молчал. Ну, относительно, конечно. Он участвовал в обсуждении тренировочного задания, выдавал информацию о «противнике» и предупреждал товарищей об опасности. Все как всегда. Только без обычно безостановочного потока шуточек, цитат из Звездных войн и Стар Трека и постоянного флирта (флирта почему-то не хватало больше всего).  
\- Эй, приятель! - спохватился Клинт. - У тебя все в порядке?  
\- Да, - снова пожал плечами тот.  
\- Скажи мне, что твой ублюдок-босс не отыгрался на тебе из-за меня! - потребовал Клинт, скрывая беспокойство. - Потому как если что, технический он там гений или где, стрелу в задницу я ему устрою.  
\- Все в порядке, Сокол, успокойся. - проскользнула в ответе тень обычной усмешки. Только он один называл Хоукая так — Сокол. (И странное щекочущее чувство в животе объяснялось исключительно голодом. Он сегодня не завтракал даже, в конце концов).  
\- Ладно, ладно, я понял. У тебя все хорошо, а молчишь ты, потому что поспорил с Коулсоном на ведро запчастей.  
Железный Человек фыркнул (ну, хоть что-то).  
\- На неделю рапортов.  
\- Что?  
\- С Коулсоном я бы спорил на неделю незаполнения рапортов. Или лучше две? Хорошая идея, кстати, возьму на вооружение.  
Клинт засмеялся. Это уже было больше похоже на его друга. Друга? Похоже, несмотря на маски и тайны, Железный Человек ухитрился стать ему настоящим другом.  
И Клинт честно признался себе, что он не отказался бы — от большего.  
\- Слушай, - замялся он. - давай наплюем на хренову секретность, а? Тебе самому не надоело? Мы могли бы — ну, не знаю, в кино сходить, я Хоббита еще не видел. Давай нормально познакомимся, правда. - Клинт решительно потянулся снять маску. (Ребра протестующе заныли. Наплевать). - Привет, меня зовут...  
\- Стой! Железный Человек в мгновение ока пересек палату (Бартона всегда потрясало его умение перемещаться бесшумно). Металлические пальцы осторожно, но неумолимо сомкнулись на запястье, останавливая руку. - Сокол. Не надо.  
Клинт не ожидал, что отказ резанет так отчаянно больно. Он молча хлопал глазами, даже не пытаясь вынуть руку из захвата. Железный Человек отпустил его сам.  
\- Так лучше, поверь. - Визоры шлема старательно смотрели куда угодно, только не Клинту в лицо. - Я тебе не понравлюсь.  
\- Что? - отмер Клинт. - Эй! Я же не на свидание тебя зову! (Ну, пусть не свидание. Пусть просто друзья. Он сможет с этим жить. Наверное). - При чем тут...  
И, конечно, доктор Блейк выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы вернуться с ворохом еще мокрых рентгеновских снимков в руках, неудобно зажимая трость под мышкой. Клинт подхватился помочь.  
Дональд Блейк был единственным врачом, к которому Бартон всегда обращался почти без сопротивления (обычно Филу приходилось загонять его к медикам пинками и — один памятный раз — под дулом пистолета). Руки у врача были просто волшебные. Чем и объяснялось то, что, несмотря на хромоту и какое-то смутное прошлое (Клинт, может быть, подслушал разговор Фьюри и Коулсона. Из вентиляции. Ну, часть разговора, потом Фил его засек и выгнал), ЩИТ продолжал приглашать его для консультаций. Работать на постоянной основе доктор отказывался, отговаривался хромотой и слабым здоровьем. Но, может, просто не хотел более тщательной проверки.  
Следующие четверть часа Клинт провел, обсуждая с доктором состояние своих ребер (которые абсолютно не были сломаны, все в полном порядке, как он и говорил. Ну, треснуло одно, подумаешь, большое дело), и врач даже ни разу не заикнулся о вреде прыжков с высоких поверхностей для здоровья агента Бартона (вот поэтому Блейк был его абсолютным фаворитом). Доктор даже не стал перетягивать ему торс — прописал обезболивающие (фаворит!) и выдал какую-то самодельную мазь в стеклянной банке. Мазь пахла лимоном, мятой и почему-то озоном, как воздух после грозы. Синяки от нее затягивались просто на глазах.  
Когда Клинт оделся и вышел из палаты, красно-золотой фигуры нигде не было видно.  
  
***  
Клинт не знал, что и думать. На следующем брифинге Железный Человек появился без Старка, но был опять непривычно молчалив, не называл его Соколом, даже не смотрел в его сторону и мгновенно исчез по окончании. Так что теперь Бартон валялся без сна на узкой койке и пытался найти причину такого его поведения. Старательно отгоняя мысль, что Железный Человек просто не хочет иметь ничего общего с ним, Клинтом. Нет, должно быть другое объяснение. Все же было нормально, пока он не влез со своей «гениальной» идеей. Так, значит, дело в этом. Эй, может, ему вообще нельзя снимать костюм, может, он нужен для поддержания жизни? Как Дарту Вейдеру. (Мысль болезненно отозвалась где-то под ложечкой). А говорить не хочет, потому что тогда Фьюри выгонит его из Мстителей? Клинт, конечно, не выдаст, но в ЩИТе везде камеры.  
Да, но он мог бы намекнуть, что объяснит позже (или он боится, что Клинт начнет считать его инвалидом? Чушь). А он сказал что-то вроде «я не в твоем вкусе». А если (Клинт аж сел в постели) его покалечило в бою — может, когда он спасал Старка, - если лицо пострадало? Что это может быть — ожоги, шрамы? Бартон неожиданно понял, что ему плевать. Как бы тот ни выглядел. Он все равно останется человеком, которому Клинт обязан жизнью. Который понимает его так, словно они знакомы сто лет. Которого Клинт, кажется, начинал любить. (Ох, блядь. Он в такой заднице).  
***  
  
Реальность, конечно, оказалась еще более странной.  
***  
  
Чертовы икс-мены, которые не могут сами справиться со своими врагами. Чертов Магнето с его дурацкими идеями и еще более дурацкими способностями. И чертов Ксавьер, который не предупредил, что Магнето здесь вообще будет! Железный Человек тогда не совался бы в драку (вряд ли, конечно, но, может, он что-нибудь придумал, как-нибудь защитился). А сейчас Хоукай с ужасом смотрел, как сминается и перекручивается доспех с хрупким человеческим телом внутри, и ничего не мог сделать. Стрелы бесполезно зависали в воздухе (и когда это кончится, он не слезет со Старка, пока тот не сделает ему полностью неметаллические стрелы. Пусть даже придется что-нибудь ему прострелить). Щит Капитана Америки отскакивал от невидимого барьера. Еще этот барьер не пробивали браслеты Вдовы и даже молот Тора. Единственный, у кого был шанс — это Халк, не имеющий при себе никакого металла, но на него кто-то из телекинетиков уронил дом. Слабый голос Беннера (Клинт так и знал!) заверил по комму, что он в порядке и дождется спасателей. Но если он не мог выбраться сам, это значило, что он не в состоянии обратиться снова, что Халк не поможет.  
И это был последний осмысленный диалог, прозвучавший по комм-связи. Потом Железный Человек закричал.  
Полный нечеловеческой боли вопль ввинчивался в уши Клинта, разрывая ему череп, но он не мог выключить связь. Не мог бросить своего друга умирать в одиночестве.  
Яростный рык Халка Бартон услышал и по комму (будет чудом, если он после этого не оглохнет), и снаружи. Он не успел понять, что это значит, как в Магнето полетел огромный кусок бетона (пол этажа, не меньше) и зеленый гигант в неимоверном прыжке приземлился сверху. Придавив старого маньяка сдвоенным весом. Халк покачнулся и рухнул, на лету уменьшаясь в размерах.  
Беннер был бледен и, кажется, не дышал, но Клинт уже бежал туда, где у стены Флэйтирон билдинг(11) лежало изломанное тело в красно-золотой броне. И замер, не понимая, что делать. Костюм можно было снять снаружи, он знал, но абсолютно не представлял, как найти нужные кнопки в этой груде искореженного металла.  
То, что остальные Мстители тоже здесь, он заметил, только почувствовав Наташину руку на плече (когда это он успел опуститься на колени?). Капитан стискивал щит побелевшими пальцами, он был без капюшона и выглядел совсем мальчишкой — лет двадцать пять, не больше, и почему Клинт вообще обращает внимание на эти детали, когда Железный Человек, когда он...  
Тор приземлился рядом, осторожно держа на руках Беннера, он жив, это хорошо, но он не доктор, не тот доктор, что нужен сейчас, а медики ЩИТа слишком далеко, они не успеют вовремя. Не успеют.  
Тор опустил своего пассажира на землю и шагнул к изувеченному доспеху. Сильные пальцы взялись за лицевую пластину шлема.  
\- Осторожно! Шея! - Клинт подскочил к Железному человеку и зажал его голову ладонями, изо всех сил стараясь держать неподвижно. Поверх его легли руки в перчатках — Капитан. Стив.  
Тор дернул, и пластина оторвалась, как бумажная.  
На лице под ней не было шрамов. Или ожогов. Больше того, лицо было знакомо.  
Клинт не сразу понял, что он видит. Первая его мысль была — что Старк зачем-то взял костюм и полез в драку. Старк с его глупой бородкой, сейчас залитой кровью из в кои-то веки не кривящегося усмешкой рта. С его постоянными подколками — совершенно такими же, как шуточки Железного Человека, и как он раньше не замечал? Его странно тоскливые — тогда, после вспышки Клинта на совещании — глаза, сейчас закрытые (какие длинные у него ресницы). И замолчавший после того брифинга Железный Человек. И «я тебе не понравлюсь».  
И какой же Клинт идиот, и что теперь делать, и, мать твою, уже все равно, потому что поздно, потому что он...  
Руки Бартона в это время, практически без контроля перегруженного мозга, отыскивали скрытые выступы, открывающие броню, освобождали намертво сцепившиеся куски металла. Стив продолжал держать голову, а Тор -  
Клинт вздрогнул и едва не отхватил себе пальцы на правой руке (рядом раздались два изумленных вздоха — Стив и Брюс, и возмущенное шипение — Наташа), - потому что Тор уменьшался, изменялся, красный плащ сменился белым халатом, Мьёлнир вытянулся, становясь тростью. Доктор Дональд Блейк(12) прижал пальцы к сонной артерии Железного человека — Старка. Тони.  
\- Он жив, - констатировал уверенный голос. Но едва. - Странно маленькие — для Тора — руки бережно двинулись вдоль тела. - Сильное внутреннее кровотечение, множественные переломы. Позвоночник поврежден — держите крепче, Капитан. Вдова, мне нужны шины и что-нибудь на перевязку. Хоукай. Зови его. Чтобы не ушел.  
Клинт почему-то сразу понял, что Блейк — Тор (да плевать) имеет в виду.  
\- Эй, Же... Тони, - хрипло позвал он. Его собственная маска, хотя и не закрывала рта, почему-то мешалась, и Клинт нетерпеливо ее содрал. Он потянулся — взять за руку, свободную от железной перчатки, но не решился прикоснуться к искалеченным пальцам.  
\- Никогда не называл тебя по имени, - мягко сказал он. - Ты еще, гляди, не поймешь, с кем это я. Ты идиот, знаешь? - Он с трудом сглотнул. - Ну вот зачем было выпендриваться... - Клинт задавил в себе раздражение. Сейчас не это нужно.  
\- Не смей умирать, слышишь? Мы еще на Хоббита не сходили. И возле штаб-квартиры новое кафе-мороженое открылось, Наташа была, говорит, там классно. У нас свидание, понял? И ты не отвертишься теперь, я знаю, где ты живешь, приду и вытащу, и никакая система безопасности мне не помешает.  
Клинт нес какую-то чушь, все, что приходило в голову. Он запнулся, увидев, как руки доктора Блейка окутало голубое свечение, и глядел, глядел не отрывая глаз, как под этими руками останавливалась кровь, и кожа теряла страшный пепельно-серый оттенок. Он продолжал говорить, упрашивать, ругаться, хотя сам еще ни в чем не был уверен. Сможет ли он совместить Старка — гения, миллиардера, плейбоя Старка, родившегося с золотой ложкой во рту, с Железным Человеком — товарищем по команде, Мстителем. Героем (но он же все время им был, правда?). Он только знал, что Железный Человек — Тони — должен выжить. И тогда они во всем разберутся. Непременно, слышишь, невозможный ты идиот?  
***  
  
Черные ресницы вздрогнули и порозовевшие губы сложились в слабую улыбку.


	2. Chapter 2

В операционную их, конечно, не пустили. Вся команда сгрудилась в приемной, действуя на нервы врачам. Клинт первый раз видел их всех без масок. Стив, точно такой же, как на старых пленках. Наташа, неподвижно-опасная, словно кошка у мышиной норы. Тор (уже опять Тор — как он это делает? Ученые с ума сойдут). Брюс, в стандартной футболке ЩИТа, драных штанах и босиком. Фил, в сверхъестественно аккуратном, учитывая обернувшуюся катастрофой миссию, костюме. Друзья.  
Они дружно проигнорировали приказ явиться на дебрифинг (Сначала от Хилл, а потом и от директора. Фил не стал даже и пытаться). Фьюри явился лично, яростно сверкал, казалось, даже повязкой на глазу, но агент Коулсон тихо сказал ему несколько слов, и тот неохотно перенес совещание на завтра. Мстители упрямо промолчали. Всем было ясно, что они были готовы не двигаться с места хоть неделю, если потребуется.  
За дверью палаты нехорошо засуетились, через пару минут туда влетели явно вызванные по внутренней связи агенты (что здесь делает тех. отдел?), и Клинт не выдержал. Он неслышно отступил за угол (Наташа проводила его взглядом, не поворачивая головы. Остальные, кажется, не заметили) и нырнул в вентиляцию.  
\- Что это за хрень вообще?!!  
\- Какой-то источник энергии? Откуда я должен знать!  
Из-за решетки Бартон не видел операционного стола, только столпившихся вокруг него врачей и инженеров. Он аккуратно сдвинул заслонку и просунул голову внутрь.  
Тони был опутан трубками и проводами — кислород, трансфузия(13), анестезия (ну да, Клинт был тесно — можно сказать, интимно — знаком с кучей медицинских устройств), но приковывали взгляд не они. В центре груди Старка торчал какой-то прибор, точно такой же (тот же самый?), что в броне Железного Человека. Только сейчас он не сиял ровным голубым светом, а мигал, загораясь все реже.  
\- Сатурация(14) 64 процента и падает!  
\- Пульс 156, тахикардия!  
Голубой круг вспыхнул отчаянно ярко и погас. Несколько секунд никто не двигался в напряженном ожидании.  
\- Асистолия! Остановка сердца. Дефибрилляцию ему вообще можно делать? - реаниматолог замер, держа электроды.  
\- Я бы не советовал. Неизвестный источник энергии, вы что, не понимаете?  
\- Я не понимаю, как мне спасать пациента!  
Сестра заскочила на стол, усевшись прямо на Тони. Ее руки зависли на мгновение, потом надавили. Приборы взорвались тревожным воплем.  
\- Черт! Стой!  
Клинт развернулся в узкой шахте, как следует приложившись головой, и рванул назад.  
\- Брюс, Тор, скорее!  
Мстители не промедлили ни секунды. Они ворвались в палату (их попытались остановить, но Клинт даже не обернулся — Нат разберется), и Бартон отшвырнул от стола мешавших агентов. Доктор Блейк простер снова окутавшиеся голубым (тоже голубым!) светом руки над Тони (врачи на него косились, но не возражали. В ЩИТе видели и не такое), и сирены затихли.  
\- Пульс выравнивается.  
\- Концентрация кислорода начала увеличиваться.  
\- Там внутри, - Блейк не отрывал напряженного взгляда от пациента, - что-то есть («Да уж мы видим!» - фыркнул кто-то). Доктор чуть качнул головой. - Что-то маленькое, металлическое. Оно движется к сердцу.  
\- Тор, - Баннер, кажется, принял все эти превращения совершенно спокойно (ну да, ему же не привыкать!), как долго ты сможешь его держать?  
\- Сколько потребуется, мой друг. Но это не решит проблему.  
\- Я займусь. - Брюс повернулся к ближайшему врачу, - Переносной рентген сюда, немедленно.  
Суета снова стала деловой. В палату притащили громоздкий аппарат и установили над столом.  
\- Руки! - приборы взвыли снова. Клинт закрыл глаза.  
Раздались торопливые шаги — должно быть, медсестра с пленками. Наступившая тишина прервалась только негромким писком аппарата сердечного ритма. Бартон приоткрыл один глаз. Блейк все так же уверенно держал руки над пациентом, рядом склонился Баннер, разглядывая странный девайс.  
\- Что вы знаете о его броне? - подозвал он техников.  
\- Ну, там какой-то реактор, я никогда ничего подобного не видел, и Железный Человек никого не подпускал к доспехам. Вы думаете, это то же самое?  
Клинт закатил глаза. Неудивительно, что им пришлось приглашать Старка. С такими-то _специалистами_.  
Вернулась сестра со снимками, Брюс с хирургом с интересом придвинулись к дисплею. Клинту и с его места у двери был прекрасно виден светлый круг, занимавший добрую четверть снимка.  
\- Потрясающе. Часть грудины отсутствует, ребра раздвинуты — давление на легкие, должно быть, неимоверное. И как следствие, неизбежные трудности с дыханием. Кто-нибудь знает, какой у него нормальный уровень кислорода? И вот, смотрите, - врач обвел указкой несколько мелких пятнышек.  
\- Что это, осколки?  
\- Его ранило в Афганистане, - подал голос Клинт. (Блядь. В Афганистане, где первый раз появился Железный Человек. Только никакого Железного Человека не было — был только Тони, и его никто не спасал. Он выбрался сам — раненый, с осколками и этой штукой в груди).  
\- Тор, - поправил очки Брюс. Когда ты лечил его в прошлый раз, ты что-нибудь почувствовал от прибора? Пока он еще работал?  
\- Я полагал тогда, что это деталь костюма, но да. Эта вещь — она тянет.  
\- В смысле, тянет? - влез техник.  
Баннер не обратил на него внимания:  
\- Притягивает осколки к себе? - Блейк кивнул. - Тогда это, должно быть, какой-то магнит. Электромагнит, если требует источника питания. Вы, - он ткнул пальцем в техника.  
\- Агент Фишер.  
\- Вы, агент Фишер, найдите другой источник на замену.  
\- Мы не знаем, какие должны быть параметры, - начал было тот. Брюс поднял брови.  
\- Тони справился в плену, надеюсь, у вас в отделе найдется что-нибудь подходящее. Свободны. - Агент захлопнул рот и вылетел за дверь. - Вы. - Второй агент вытянулся по стойке смирно. - Начинайте разбирать реактор. Доктор Эймс, следите за показателями. На всякий случай.  
Клинт выскользнул из палаты и сполз по стене на пол, уткнувшись лицом в колени.  
\- Что случилось в Афганистане, Фил? - глухо спросил он.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду, Хоукай? - удивился Стив (Коулсон, разумеется, мгновенно сложил обрывки информации в стройную картину). - Его захватили террористы, и Железный Че... Ёшкин кот.  
\- Вот именно, - хихикнул Клинт, чувствуя подступающую истерику. - У него осколки в груди и магнит, который их держит и мешает ему дышать.  
Это, наверное, больно, вдруг понял он. Вынутые кости, постоянное давление, шрапнель. (У него был знакомый с пулей в ноге, тот вечно плакался на ноющую боль, особенно перед дождем). Как он живет-то, не говоря уже о спасении мира каждый второй четверг. Старк вечно пропускал совещания, (а Железный Человек тренировки), на претензии отшучивался и переводил разговор. Но никогда не жаловался.  
Судя по потрясенному молчанию, Мстители вспоминали о том же.  
  
***  
Клинт надолго застрял перед дверью палаты, где лежал Тони. Что он там увидит? Врачи уверяли, что Железный Человек вне опасности, но он боялся входить. Будут ли ему рады? Что его встретит — фирменная ухмылка Старка и очередное идиотское погоняло? (Он жив, жив, помни об этом, и скоро будет здоров — ну, насколько это вообще возможно. Заодно узнаешь, что эти прозвища значили).  
\- Иди уже. - Наташа словно соткалась из воздуха в пустом коридоре. (Клинт даже не вздрогнул, давно привык к ее фокусам). Он расправил плечи и вошел.  
И сразу увидел провода, тянувшиеся из груди Тони к аппарату, похожему на помесь компьютера с микроволновкой.  
\- Это просто блок питания. - Брюс устало поднялся из кресла в углу (как он ухитряется быть таким незаметным? Парень регулярно превращается в трехметровую гору мускулов! И не забыть спросить об _этом_ , кстати. Позже). - Мы же не могли воткнуть его в розетку. - Кривая улыбка оставила глаза серьезными. - Он скоро должен очнуться. Посиди с ним, я пойду, наконец, переоденусь. - Бартон заметил, что ученый был по-прежнему босиком (хотя какая-то добрая душа — наверное, Фил, он всегда успевает подумать о мелочах — нашла ему носки).  
Клинт подтащил кресло поближе к постели и устроился ждать.  
  
***  
Его разбудил крик. Он вскинулся, едва не опрокинув кресло. Старк, распахнув дикие глаза, судорожно шарил руками (цепляя трубки гипсом на правой) по дыре в груди, прикрытой стерильной салфеткой.  
\- Тише, тише, - Бартон схватил его за не покрытые повязками плечи. - Успокойся! Тони! (Имя сорвалось с губ легко, почти привычно). - Ты в госпитале, в ЩИТе, все хорошо, я здесь, ну же, тише!  
Старк затих, фокусируя взгляд на (впервые) не закрытом маской лице человека, которого раньше знал только как Хоукая (он же не поймет!).  
\- Клинт?  
Бартон кивнул. (Он знает имя! Откуда он знает? Ха! Все эти клички, которыми он награждал Мстителей — Старк совершенно точно был в курсе, хотя и не имел преимущества близкого знакомства с Коулсоном и Ташей, как Клинт. Фьюри сожрет свою повязку!(15)).  
\- Ты что, взломал нашу базу данных?  
\- Ну разумеется! - возмутился Тони. - Кто-то думал, что я буду подчиняться вашим абсурдным правилам? Да мы с Джарвисом нашли все личные файлы за полчаса.  
\- Джарвис? - переспросил Клинт, перебирая в уме сотрудников Старк Индастриз.  
\- Мой..., - Тони покосился на камеру безопасности. - Я вас потом познакомлю.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Клинт и вспомнил. - Спорим, даже ты Тора не раскусил? - Увидев недоуменный взгляд, Бартон сообразил, что Старк пропустил все превращения асгардца. Будучи без сознания.  
\- Тор - это доктор Блейк, - небрежно бросил Клинт, ожидая реакции.  
Тони не подвел — черные глаза буквально вылезли на лоб.  
\- А... Э... Но он же не носит маску! - возмутился Тони. - Да у них даже рост разный!  
\- Как будто Брюс сильно похож на Халка. И нет, я не знаю, как они это делают.  
\- Ну, Халк - это просто сочетание убогой попытки армии повторить Сыворотку Супер Солдата и гамма-радиации. Фотоны с высокой энергией выбивают из ядра нуклоны...  
Клинт быстро потерял нить рассуждений (это он вообще по-английски? Гений, твою мать.) и просто улыбался, слушая знакомый голос, в первый раз не вызывающий раздражения.  
\- Эй! Ты что, «дергал меня за косички»? - вдруг догадался он, прерывая поток техножаргона. - В смысле -  
Старк прервался на полуслове (мульти-что-то там(16). Хотя вряд ли оно имело отношение к мультикам).  
\- Я думал, ты давно понял, - осторожно произнес он, неуверенно улыбаясь (совсем не похоже на обычную старковскую я-умнее-вас-всех-вместе-взятых усмешку).  
\- Ну, если тебе нужен гений — это к Брюсу, - легко огрызнулся Клинт, не выдавая внутреннего смятения (Баннер умный, они друг друга понимают, а ты на кой черт ему сдался? Ты даже школу не закончил!).  
\- Эй, Сокол, - Тони потянулся к нему, снова забыв о гипсе, и Бартон поспешно взял его за другую руку, - Брюс классный парень и все такое, но мне нравишься ты, знаешь? - Он опять улыбался, но в глазах читались те же сомнения (зачем я ему, он крутой, он шпион и ниндзя, он терпеть не может «Старка»), и Клинта неожиданно отпустило.  
\- Идиоты мы, да? - весело бросил он и наклонился.  
Целоваться, не выдернув многочисленные трубки и не содрав повязки, было сложно, но они справились.  
  
***  
На дебрифинг (состоявшийся, конечно, не на следующее утро, а аж через три дня), Клинт явился в прекрасном настроении. И без маски. Впрочем, не он один.  
Только директор и агент Коулсон выглядели как обычно — в пафосном кожаном плаще и идеально пошитом костюме соответственно. На Стиве были полувоенные брюки и старомодная клетчатая фланелевая рубашка. Наташа появилась в обтягивающем красном платье (Клинт бы удивился, если бы не знал, сколько оружия она может под него напихать) и в изящных туфельках на совершенно смертоносных (во всех смыслах) каблуках. Брюс был одет в профессорский твидовый пиджак, даже с заплатами на локтях (пиджак выглядел дорогим, Клинт подозревал Тони). Тор в земной одежде выглядел на редкость обычно (для двухметрового блондина, конечно). Сам Клинт натянул первые попавшиеся джинсы и футболку (и то, что на ней красовалась эмблема Железного Человека — чистая случайность. Все остальное в стирке, честно!) и полевые берцы (ножи в них удобно прятать, а что?).  
Бартон - как бы случайно - положил на стол новенький Старкфон («Это что, _Эппл_? выкинь этот мусор и не показывай мне больше!»), соединенный сразу и с Тони, и с Джарвисом (Клинт был в совершенном восторге от саркастичного ИИ). Он, впрочем, подозревал, что суперкомпьютер мог бы слушать и так, через сенсоры ЩИТа (несмотря на поднятый в очередной раз уровень секретности), но к чему лишние трудности.  
Первым вопросом на повестке, ожидаемо, оказалась не прошедшая миссия, а разнообразные больше-не-секретные личности. Клинт — вместе с Тони, который, на удивление, молчал ("Будешь болтать, Старк, мне не придется даже выключать телефон, Фьюри его в окно выкинет!") - с любопытством выслушал рассказ Тора об уроке, который преподал ему Один. Превратив неуправляемого сына в покалеченного смертного («ни хрена себе у папочки методы воспитания» - мелькнули на экране буквы. Бартон улыбнулся про себя. Все-таки не удержался).  
Коулсон кратко представил остальных Мстителей (судя по отсутствию удивления на лицах, никто не услышал ничего для себя нового). Стив и Брюс пустились в обсуждение последствий применения Супер Сыворотки (Роджерс упомянул Шмидта, Баннер — Блонски (17)).  
\- Достаточно, господа, - прервал их директор и мрачно устремил взгляд на телефон перед Клинтом. - Старк?  
С другого конца линии донесся вздох, потом тактический монитор на стене мигнул и включился сам по себе, являя им скалящегося Тони. Клинт фыркнул в кулак. Вот позер!  
Фьюри помрачнел еще больше и вперил единственный глаз в (совершенно не запуганного) Старка.  
\- Мы слушаем, - поторопил директор.  
Тони вздохнул еще тяжелее и отвел взгляд (Клинту мучительно захотелось взять его за руку).  
\- Я никогда об этом не рассказывал. Никому. И если информация выйдет за пределы этой комнаты, Ник, я твою летающую крепость в Марианскую впадину уроню.  
Никому больше угрожать Старк не стал — всем было ясно, что Мстителям (включая агента Коулсона, очевидно) он доверяет.  
Команда попыталась (с разным успехом) спрятать улыбки. Фьюри только повел бровью.  
Впрочем, улыбки пропали, стоило Тони начать говорить. Об Афганистане, о нападении на конвой и погибших солдатах, о ракете с логотипом СИ. О пещере. Об Йинсене. Об автомобильном аккумуляторе, подключенном к его груди («не такой стильный, как этот», - неловкий кивок в сторону не попавшего в камеру прибора, - «просто ржавая батарея». Клинт _знал_ , что Тони недоговаривает, он попадал в подобные ситуации сам и мог представить «гостеприимство» террористов. Он пообещал себе, что непременно выяснит подробности). О Джерико и первом костюме. О втором и о Гульмире.  
О том, как рассказал о Железном Человеке только двоим, и как один из них попытался его убить, вынув реактор из груди (и Клинту очень, очень нужно было имя. Потому что эту суку он будет убивать _медленно_ ).  
\- Стейн? - Коулсон, как всегда, догадался первым. - Бывший глава Старк Индастриз, погиб предположительно в авиакатастрофе, - пояснил он в ответ на непонимающие взгляды Стива и Тора.  
Клинт сразу понял, что сейчас услышит, и Тони подтвердил его догадку:  
\- Я его убил, - с видимым трудом выговорил он, не поднимая глаз от стиснутых до белых костяшек пальцев. (Клинт вспомнил новости — огромный робот, драка над улицами Малибу, взрыв в лаборатории, снесший два этажа). - Он хотел убить Пеппер! - Старк вскинул голову, яростно и умоляюще глядя — да, на Клинта. Ох, малыш (и Бартон перевел дух, сообразив,что не произнес этого вслух. Тони старше, он болезненно независим, и они пока еще не на той стадии в их отношениях. _Пока_ ).  
\- Ты все правильно сделал, Тони, - твердо ответил он на не заданный вопрос. Старк, похоже, не поверил (Никогда, слышишь? Я никогда не буду тебе больше врать, ни в чем), но кивнул и продолжил:  
\- И тогда я решил больше никого не посвящать. Даже Роуди («Подполковник Джеймс Роудс, ВВС», - вполголоса прокомментировал Коулсон). - Потом мне пришлось переделать реактор (и это опять была не вся правда), потом со мной связался ЩИТ — они как раз собирали Инициативу. И я согласился — при условии, что никто не станет выяснять мою личность. (Клинт украдкой взглянул на Фьюри. Тот не выглядел шокированным, но это ничего не значило, конечно). - В результате, правда, пришлось мириться с всеобщей бессмысленной секретностью. Я, конечно, знал про всех почти с самого начала — кроме тебя, Тор, это было неимоверно круто! - Тор самодовольно напыжился. И вроде даже увеличился в размерах. (Клинт не думал, что такое вообще возможно). - Кстати, Ник, ты в курсе, твой файервол — полное дерьмо? Не трепыхайся, я это исправил. Теперь в твои компьютеры никто не пролезет. Кроме меня. - Тони ухмыльнулся, совершенно довольный собой. (Фьюри почему-то не выглядел успокоенным, и Бартон был уверен, что сегодня же начнется полная проверка компьютерной безопасности. И что она ничего не даст — тоже. Вряд ли весь ИТ-отдел ЩИТа мог что-то противопоставить объединенным усилиям Старка и Джарвиса.  
\- Да, и, ребята, теперь, когда мы все знакомы — вы в курсе, что я строю Старк Тауэр? Как раз будет практически закончена, когда меня отсюда выпустят, - он неуклюже помахал загипсованной рукой. - Там полно места. Брюс, два этажа лабораторий будут в полном твоем распоряжении. Тор, сможешь, наконец, перетащить свою подружку в Нью-Йорк. И Стив, я не знаю, где ты обитаешь, но уверен, что в какой-нибудь дыре, я уже не говорю об агентах тут. Кстати об агентах, я спроектировал тренировочный зал и стрельбище — получше, чем в ЩИТе, видел я ваше оборудование, это же позапрошлый век! И я вполне в состоянии выделить шесть апартаментов. Посреди Манхэттена и совершенно бесплатно, прошу заметить. Ну, если хотите, конечно. - Тони пытался казаться равнодушным, но Клинт видел, как отчаянно он хотел, чтобы они согласились. И был готов к отказу. (Да ведь ему одиноко! Вы бы подумали, что самый популярный миллиардер Америки может страдать от одиночества? Вот и Клинт раньше не думал. Но собирался это исправить).  
\- Я — за, - отозвался он одновременно с Наташиным:  
\- Если Бартон не против.  
Они переглянулись и улыбнулись друг другу. (В смысле, Клинт улыбнулся. Наташа стала выглядеть еще смертельнее, чем обычно).  
\- Благодарствую, достойный собрат, - одобрительно громыхнул Тор.  
\- Фантастика! - выпалил Тони. - Фил, мне надо связаться с Пеппер и начать планировку. Стив, Брюс, я вас все равно уговорю, так что соглашайтесь лучше сразу.  
\- Старк, ты замолкаешь хоть иногда? - невозмутимо поинтересовался Коулсон. (Клинт сомневался. Тони болтал больше, чем Старк и Железный Человек вместе взятые - _раньше_ ).  
\- Переезжай — узнаешь, - ухмыльнулся тот (шесть квартир, точно!).  
\- На работе мне вас мало, - проворчал Фил. Никого, впрочем, не обманув.  
\- Сможешь смотреть свою Супер Няню на самом большом экране, который ты в жизни видел. И на двадцати языках(18).  
Бартон ухмыльнулся. У него было предчувствие, что согласятся, в конце концов, все.  
  
***  
Три недели спустя Клинт помог Тони выбраться из лимузина у подножия (почти готовой) башни и кивнул Хэппи, доставшему из багажника костыли. Врачи не были довольны решением Старка выписаться до срока («Вам показано медицинское наблюдение, Мистер Старк! Еще как минимум неделю!». - «Вы, может, слышали — я произвожу лучшее в мире мед. оборудование? И я состоянии нанять целый госпиталь, если понадобится»), но в конце концов отпустили его под ответственность доктора Блейка (старательно делая вид, что он не имеет с Тором ничего общего).  
\- Я не инвалид, - Тони попытался стряхнуть с локтя поддерживающую его руку.  
Клинт улыбнулся. Сегодня ничего не смогло бы испортить его хорошего настроения.  
\- Ну, обнять-то тебя можно? - Он переместил руку на талию своего (теперь уже точно) бойфренда.  
\- Мы на улице, Бартон, - напомнил ему Тони. Но не отодвинулся.  
\- Ага, - согласился Клинт и поцеловал его в висок. (Предварительно все же окинув прицельным взглядом местность. На предмет отсутствия папарацци).  
\- Не знал, что ты любитель ПДА(19), - улыбнулся краешком рта Тони и похромал внутрь. Притворяясь, что держится на ногах без чьей-либо помощи. (Клинт знал, что каждый шаг дается ему с большим трудом).  
Они поднялись в похожем на космический агрегат лифте, управляемом Джарвисом (как и все остальное в старковской башне. Клинт не возражал. Они с ИИ быстро поладили. Сказал бы кто ему раньше, что он подружится с компьютерной программой!).  
Вообще, Джарвис на удивление легко сошелся со всеми Мстителями, даже с технически озадаченным Стивом. С Филом они вообще образовали альянс на почве подобающего заполнения документации (в результате эффективность агента Коулсона в канцелярской работе достигла пугающего совершенства, убедив младших агентов в том, что он все-таки андроид. Клинту в вентиляции пришлось заткнуть рот кулаком, чтобы не заржать в голос, но, судя по встревоженным взглядам сплетников, следующим должен был появиться слух о призраке в стенах).  
И Клинт никому не собирался рассказывать, о чем договорился с Джарвисом он сам. (О присмотре за Тони, конечно. ИИ был нечеловечески признателен и предложил посвятить в их «заговор» Пеппер. Клинт обещал подумать).  
\- Мне надо в мастерскую, - вдруг встрепенулся Тони, но двери лифта уже открылись — навстречу оживленно размахивающим «руками» роботам.  
Тони бросился к ним (Попытался. Но Клинт, к счастью, вовремя его подхватил). Дамми неодобрительно бибикнул и подкатился ближе, подставляя станину. Старк тяжело на него облокотился, и робот замер неподвижно, издавая довольные звуки и гордясь оказанным доверием. К образовавшейся скульптурной группе подъехали Ю и Баттерфингер(20), восторженно (но осторожно) тыкая в Тони манипуляторами.  
\- Добро пожаловать домой, сэр, - мягко произнес Джарвис.  
\- Да, да, вы скучали, парни, я знаю, я тоже, - Старк беспомощно похлопал их по подвернувшимся под руку деталям. - Ну все, все уже, Дамми, идите займитесь чем-нибудь полезным, валите отсюда, шу! - он отпустил робота и свалился на ближайший стул. - Джей, как у нас дела? Ничего не взорвалось? Дамми не сломал что-нибудь важное?  
\- В пределах нормы, сэр, - «успокоил» его Джарвис. Клинт фыркнул. Только вчера ему пришлось заменять блендер, разбитый неуклюжим роботом в попытке приготовить ему странный зеленый коктейль, попахивавший машинным маслом.  
Старк смерил его деланно-разгневанным взглядом:  
\- Не смейся над моими детишками, ты, - и тут Клинт его поцеловал. Тони что-то протестующе промычал (похоже, даже поцелуи не могли заставить его _совсем_ замолчать), но с готовностью подался навстречу, обняв Клинта за шею и подтаскивая его поближе.  
\- Тебе правда лучше лечь, - с сожалением оторвался от него Клинт через пару минут (ну, может пять. Или десять). - Тор на нас разозлится. - Он наклонился за забытыми на полу костылями.  
\- Не, Тор никогда не злится, - не согласился Тони. - Вот Доктор Блейк — другое дело. Они как Халк, только наоборот. - Он захромал к двери. В человеческом облике он куда более угрожающий, чем оригинал. Который, на минуточку, бог!  
\- Просто ты врачей не любишь, - Клинт держался поблизости, на всякий случай.  
Лифт остановился, привезя их не в пентхаус, где располагалась хозяйская спальня, а в гостиную на общем этаже. И да, у них был еще и общий этаж, помимо апартаментов. Которые оказались размером с этаж. На каждого! Только отделение для обуви в его гардеробной (у него теперь была гардеробная _комната_ , твою же мать!) - оказалось размером с полевой фургон ЩИТа. (Кому вообще нужно столько обуви? Ну, кроме Тони). На вопросы удивленной команды Старк только пожал плечами, и буркнул, что в башне было полно пустого места (И не стал выслушивать ни возражения, ни благодарности).  
\- Тони! Постельный режим, забыл?  
\- Если ты не заметил, тут есть прекрасный удобный диван, - Старк поскакал к упомянутому дивану и плюхнулся на него с явным облегчением. - И кто-то хотел посмотреть Хоббита, нет? - Он приглашающе похлопал рукой по сиденью рядом с собой.  
Клинт, на самом деле, должен был настоять, чтобы упрямый обалдуй отправился спать. Но, по правде, диван, где Тони можно было как следует обнять и целоваться в свое удовольствие, ему самому казался более привлекательным. До сих пор их сексуальная жизнь сводилась к урывочным поцелуям в то краткое время, когда в палате не торчал никто из Мстителей, пришедших навестить друга, или Пеппер с бумагами на подпись, или Роуди, прикомандированный к ЩИТу на время отсутсвия Железного Человека (И это не упоминая врачей с их обходами и процедурами). Учитывая, что Тони был еще очень слаб и постоянно засыпал на полуслове, поцелуев случилось раздражающе мало.  
Так что Клинт не стал спорить, и они некоторое время возились, пытаясь принять удобное положение (и так, чтобы не повредить недолеченные травмы). В конце концов, Тони устроился полулежа, с ногами на диване и головой на плече у бойфренда, Клинт обнимал его за талию.  
\- Джарвис, включай, - скомандовал Старк, и на огромном, во всю стену, экране, появился дракон, сотрясая комнату всей мощью объемного звука из многочисленных динамиков.  
\- Ты знаешь, что его Бенедикт Камбербетч играет? Ну, озвучивает. Который Шерлок Холмс, шикарный сериал, ты видел? Мы потом устроим марафон, начнем с черно-белых, с Бэзилом Рэдбоуном, а то Стив опять перегрузится. А еще есть новое шоу, там Ватсон — азиатская цыпочка, он хреновый, но мы его все равно посмотрим. О, гляди, это момент из начала ВК, Элайджа совсем не изменился, десять лет же прошло! Как ты думаешь, грим или пластика? О, о, это Глоин, отец Гимли! И-и-и! Седьмой доктор! Джексон фанат, натурально! Что это у него, птичье дерьмо на голове? Определенно, птичье дерьмо, фу-у-у!(21)  
Непрекращающаяся болтовня, разумеется, мешала Клинту следить за сюжетом фильма, но он не возражал (Он читал книгу, но все равно моментально запутался в многочисленных гномах). Тони был мягкий и теплый, его волосы щекотали подбородок, и его можно было взять за руку и переплести пальцы, можно было целовать — в висок, в ухо, в нос («Ай! Бартон, прекрати! - Клинт, конечно, немедленно чмокнул его в нос снова). Вскоре они уже лежали на боку, лицом друг к другу, и увлеченно целовались, рука Тони пробралась Клинту за пояс штанов (Правая, сломанная!).  
\- Осторожно!  
\- Да к черту, - отмахнулся Тони. - Лучше вот помоги.  
Клинт послушно расстегнул им штаны и высвободил уже напряженные члены. Тони потянулся к нему снова, но скривился от боли. Клинт осторожно отвел его руку (которая немедленно переместилась ему на затылок, притягивая в очередной поцелуй) и обхватил оба члена сразу. Тони выгнулся и застонал, царапая зубами его нижнюю губу. Клинт ускорился, подворачивая руку при каждом толчке, насколько позволяло узкое пространство между ними.  
Дверь распахнулась, стукнувшись о стену, и влетел Стив, в очередной фланелевой рубашке и широченных брюках (на подтяжках, святая матерь божья!), но со щитом в руках, готовый к бою.  
\- Тони! Что случилось? Я слышал стон, тебе боль..., - тут он рассмотрел сцену на диване и покраснел до корней волос.  
\- Что... Что вы делаете? - глупо промямлил он, отводя глаза.  
Клинт представил, как они выглядят со стороны — потные, со спущенными штанами (сверкая задницами перед Капитаном Америкой, Фил его убьет), с взлохмаченными волосами и припухшими зацелованными губами (Тони был у него перед глазами, и Бартон не сомневался, что сам выглядит еще хуже, одни только исцарапанные бородкой щеки чего стоят), и спрятал лицо в плечо любовника.  
\- Кино смотрим, не видишь? - ничуть не озабоченный вторжением Тони повел рукой в сторону экрана, где разворачивалась битва в гоблинском подземелье. - И что это за кошмар ты на себя нацепил, дедуля? Все, я непременно отведу тебя к своему портному. Нет, лучше я скажу Пеппер, чтобы она тебя отвела, от нее ты не сбежишь, ужасная женщина, Пеппер.  
Стив, уже совершенно багровый, вывалился за дверь, что-то грохнуло и разбилось.  
\- Кажется, Кэп себе щит на ногу уронил, - прокомментировал Тони, прислушиваясь.  
Спина Клинта затряслась от сдавленного хохота.  
Успокоившись, он приподнялся на локте и, вытирая слезы, напомнил:  
\- Про кино мы, кстати, забыли.  
\- Потом досмотрим. Завтра. - Тони схватил его за руку и решительно вернул ее на свой член. - Ты продолжай, не отвлекайся! - и снова засунул язык ему в рот.  
Клинт выкинул из головы Стива, Хоббита и будущий разнос и с удовольствием продолжил.  
***  
  
Назавтра фильм они, разумеется, снова не досмотрели.


	3. Эпилог

\- Железный Человек, скопление противника, Спрингфилд и 115-я(22).  
\- Вижу! Тор, веду их к тебе, готовь молнии!  
\- Вестимо, железный друг.  
\- Титаново-золотой!  
Общий стон.  
\- Кто-нибудь видит Халка?  
\- Р-р-р-р!  
\- Халк, Капитану нужна помощь.  
\- Р-р-р-р.  
\- Халк прибыл, ситуация под контролем. Спасибо, Хоукай.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, Кэп.  
\- Вдова, на 6 часов(23), возможно, командный юнит.  
\- Поняла, прикрой меня.  
Оскорбленное молчание, свист стрел.  
\- Подтверждение, командный юнит, приступаю к обезвреживанию.  
\- Осторожно, там могут быть лову...  
Взрыв.  
\- Вот как она это делает, а?  
\- Вдова, статус.  
\- Командный юнит уничтожен, Капитан.  
\- В следующий раз предоставь работу со сложной техникой специалистам, не надо душить роботов бедрами!  
Угрожающее молчание.  
\- О, супер! Без центра управления они как сидячие утки, только успевай сбивать. Скучно.  
\- Сотоварищи, летающие недруги рушатся!  
Серия взрывов.  
\- Блядь!  
Тяжкий вздох.  
\- Кто-нибудь, поймайте Хоукая.  
\- Привет, сладкий! Знаешь, лапочка, если ты так хотел пообниматься, мог бы просто сказать.  
\- Хватить тискаться, отпусти его уже.  
Смех.  
\- Мой Сокол, что хочу, то и делаю.  
\- Железный Человек, не отвлекайся, операция еще не закончена.  
\- Ой, да ладно, Агент! Этих только добить осталось, без нас справятся!  
\- Хоукай?  
\- Вон та крыша подойдет.  
Обиженное молчание.  
\- Ну, малыш, хватит дуться. Я тебе вечером компенсирую?  
Дружный стон.  
\- Эй, попробуем наручники? А еще я...  
Четыре голоса одновременно:  
\- Тони, заткнись!  
Пятый, слабый:  
\- О боже.  
\- Доктор Баннер, подтвердите местонахождение.  
\- Где-то в развалинах, как обычно.  
\- Здесь команда дельта, видим его, агент Коулсон.  
\- Ну вот, все и в порядке. Теперь пошли перекусим? Здесь отличный стейк-хаус за углом.  
\- Команда, дебрифинг через час на Хеликарьере.  
Разочарованный вздох.  
\- А я там точно нужен?  
\- Общее присутствие обязательно.  
Пауза.  
\- Хорошая работа, Мстители.  
\- Спасибо, Чарли!  
\- Железный Человек, не занимай частоту. Или я сменю тебе позывной на «Ангел»(24).  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, у агенторобота есть чувство юмора!  
Полтора десятка голосов:  
\- Старк! Заткнись!!!

КОНЕЦ

\- Так что, в стейк-хаус не пойдем?


	4. Пояснения к тексту

К 1 главе  
1\. Тако Белл и KFC - сетевые заведения фастфуда в Америке  
2.Сельдерей на воротнике носил Пятый Доктор  
3\. Светлячок (Firefly) - культовый сериал Джосса Уидона, создателя Мстителей. Закрыт из-за низких рейтингов после 15 серии  
4\. Лост (Lost) - сериал, в русском переводе Остаться в живых (не люблю это название)  
5\. Пронумерованные поросята - розыгрыш американских студентов. Берут 3 (трех!) поросят, на них краской пишут цифры: 1,2, и 4, и выпускают в общежитии. И потом администрация до посинения ищет поросенка №3 :)  
6.Марья Моревна - богатырша из русских сказок, девушка-воин. По некоторым источникам, она же - Морана, персонификация смерти (неудивительно, что Наташе понравился комплимент :))  
7.Карна - один из центральных героев эпоса древней Индии «Махабхарата», сильнейший витязь сказания и воплощение доблести и чести. Всегда изображается с луком в руках. Я его выбрала, потому что он красавчик, подозреваю, что и Тони тоже )  
8\. Кукуруза по-английски - corn (произносится "кэрн")  
9\. Сьюзен - Сьюзен Певенси, персонаж серии «Хроники Нарнии», королева, лучница. Жители Нарнии прозвали ее Сьюзен Великодушная.  
10\. В Форт Ноксе хранится золотой запас США  
11\. Флэйтирон (Flatiron) билдинг - здание в Нью-Йорке на углу Бродвея и 5-й авеню. В просторечии - утюг  
12\. У Тора в комиксах действительно была тайная личность - доктор Дональд Блейк, хромой врач с тростью (в которую превращался молот Тора, Мьёлнир). Это имя использовал доктор Селвиг, когда сделал Тору фальшивое удостоверениев фильме  
  
Ко 2 главе  
13\. Трансфузия - переливание крови.  
14\. Сатурация - содержание кислорода в крови. Ниже 90% уже опасно, но у Тони нормальный уровень должен быть ниже, благодаря реактору.  
Тахикардия и аритмия - термины, имеющие отношения к сердечному ритму.  
15\. Я с трудом, но удержалась, чтобы не вставить в текст чудовищно подходящую, но не мою шутку. Поэтому поделюсь с вами здесь.  
Итак, фик с такой же ситуацией - никто не знает личность ЖЧ (правда, пейринг Тони/Стив). Старк неосторожно говорит что-то, что может его выдать.  
Цитата (не точная, по памяти):  
"Он готов был съесть свою шляпу, если они после этого не догадались. Не то, чтобы он носил шляпу. Впрочем, можно было съесть Стивов капюшон. Он кожаный, должен быть съедобным. Невкусным, но съедобным. Ну, хотя бы со вкусом Стива." (перевод мой)  
Сам фик мне не понравился, к тому же он на английском. Но если хотите, можете поискать на АО3 по тегам Steve Rogers/Tony Stark и werewolves. (ага, Тони там еще и оборотень, ОМГ!)  
16\. Мультипольность. Имеет какое-то отношение к радиации. Я могу привести определение, но не то, чтобы оно хоть что-то проясняло :)  
17\. На случай, если вы не смотрели "Первого мстителя" (ничего не потеряли, имхо) и "Невероятного Халка" (а этот оказался лучше, чем я ожидала. Хотя Нортон все равно не на своем месте).  
Шмидт - нацистский ученый, первый человек, которому ввели ССС. После чего он стал Красным черепом.  
Блонски - (в киноверсии) - майор, участвовавший в охоте за Халком. Добровольно ввел себе препарат, приготовленный из крови доктора Баннера, и превратился в Мерзость, кошмарного монстра.  
(Мне он показался человеком, который любит убивать и нуждается в армейском контроле, чтобы не превратиться в монстра. Со всеми вытекающими).  
18\. Версию Суперняни снимали в 17 странах (языков меньше, Тони преувеличивает).  
19\. PDA (Public display of affection) - публичные проявления любви. Обжимания, поцелуи и т.д. в общественных местах.  
20\. Dummy (англ. тупица, чучело), You (ты) и Butterfingers (растяпа) - роботы Тони. После ЖЧ3 можно предположить, что их всего два, и Ю - это не имя все таки.  
21\. (Сразу на весь абзац)  
Бенедикт Камбербетч играет Шерлока Холмса в сериале "Шерлок"  
Бэзил Рэдбоун - актер, игравший Шерлока Холмса в серии фильмов 40-х годов. Стив наверняка некоторые из них видел. В сериале "Элементарно" Холмс - бывший наркоман, только что вышедший из реабилитационной клиники, а доктор Ватсон - его куратор трезвости. (Американцы!)  
ВК - "Властелин колец", Элайджа - Элайджа Вуд, исполнитель роли хоббита Фродо.  
Глоин - один из гномов в "Хоббите" - отец Гимли, гнома из "Властелина Колец". Во 2й части Хоббита эльфы раскрывают его медальон - там изображен маленький Гимли.  
Актер Сильвестр Маккой, игравший Седьмого доктора, в Хоббите был волшебником Радагастом  
Питер Джексон - режиссер "Хоббита". И да, он фанат Доктора Кто.  
  
К эпилогу  
22\. Спрингфилд бульвар и 115-я авеню - улицы в Нью-Йорке, район Квинс.  
23\. В смысле, сзади. Военный жаргон, направление указывается по стрелкам воображаемых часов.  
24."Ангелы Чарли" - сериал 70-х и фильм 2000 года. Чарли в кадре никогда не появляется, это голос, раздающий указания.  



End file.
